


Touch

by Thebloomaster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Touching, atem has his own body, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: "Yugi’s lips are thin, but Atem is sure that they’re soft. " Post canon where Atem has his own body.blindshipping/puzzleshippingDrabble/oneshot
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Touch

Yugi’s skin is soft. It is smooth. He smells like citrus and spice, but it’s only noticeable up close. 

He is warm. 

His hands are always warmer than Atem’s.

They are the same height. When they hug, they both intuitively lean their heads to the right. Only once did they press foreheads together. 

Yugi’s lips are thin, but Atem is sure that they’re soft. 

Atem has learned that touching in public isn’t usually acceptable. Yugi would let him hold his hand anyway. He tries to limit these interactions to when they’re in private, regardless.

Before he had his own body, he would lie next to Yugi at night. Sometimes, he’d just sit at the foot of the bed and watch him sleep. He’d listen to him breathe. He longed to hold Yugi, to sleep there next to him. But spirits can’t sleep. 

People need to sleep. At first it was hard to adjust. But then Yugi laid with him one night. He could feel Yugi as he drifted off to sleep. He could feel Yugi’s chest moving against his back, his breath on his neck, his hands on his body. When Yugi left the bed, his scent lingered, and Atem didn’t want to move.

Now he knows Yugi’s lips are soft. 

Months had passed since he'd first wondered. Each night, Yugi would call him to his mattress and they’d sleep together. One morning Atem had overslept. Yugi greeted him. Atem mumbled a hello. Normally he was a morning person, and Yugi was the night owl, but that day it seemed to be reversed. 

Yugi had kissed Atem’s cheek as a greeting. It was something Atem had wanted all this time, but never expected. Yugi had looked away, blushing before their eyes met again, and Atem drew him in. He wanted to show Yugi the way his lips felt too. It was a gentle kiss. Then it was three more. Then Yugi’s tongue flicked against Atem’s lips.

Nearly a half hour had gone by without much of a word. They don’t have their link anymore, but they’re still just as much in sync as always. And then Yugi ends their kiss. There’s longing behind it. And there’s a mischievous look in Yugi's eyes. He needed to go to his first class of the day at the university. They’d enrolled Atem in online classes, and he’d have to log on, too. The pharaoh sighed shakily. Burning desire simmeres through every last fiber of his being. There was a new red mark on his chest where his partner had sucked and bitten. 

“I’ll be waiting here when you come back, Aibou.” Atem says, flushed in the face. He’s able to speak without stammering. He wonders if he is warmer than his partner now. 

“Good.” Yugi whispers in Atem’s ear, his lips grazing his pierced earlobe. It sends a shiver through each inch of his body. He kisses Atem’s cheek before gathering his things. 

Atem knows there will be more touching later. He isn’t able to move from his spot on the bed as he watches his partner leave.


End file.
